Fantasy? YES!
by TanukiPon
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang komikus muda berumur 16 tahun. Hidupnya yang tadinya asem-asin terus, berubah menjadi lebih manis semenjak bertemu seorang pemuda yang muncul dari sketchbook, Uzumaki Naruto. Eh, tunggu. SKETCHBOOK? CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto punya mz Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: Fantasy, Humor Gagal, Action, Friendship, dan Romance. Yey.

Warning: EYD yang tidak sesuai, Genre gagal (?), OOC (Terutama Hinata), Typo.

Rated: T

Happy reading mwahh

.

 **Fantasy? YES!**

.

" _Luna…"_

 _Seorang gadis yang bernama Luna menengok ke arah suara berat yang memanggil namanya. Namun ketika dia menemukan sumber dari suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Luna terdiam. Lalu, siapakah gerangan yang memanggil namanya? Apakah… Hantu?_

 _Luna bergidik ketakutan. Dia takut sekali dengan yang namanya 'hantu'. Sekali saja dia mendengar kata tersebut, dia bisa langsung kabur tanpa bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Namun untuk saat ini, Luna masih berpikir positif._

" _Luna…"_

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, suara tersebut memanggilnya. Luna mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat dia kembali tidak menemukan siapapun. Bagaimana kalau yang memanggil dia itu memang hantu? Luna merinding. Saat ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, suara tersebut kembali memanggilnya._

" _Luna, apakah kau mencariku? Aku… berada dibawahmu…"_

 _Luna membeku ketika 'sesuatu' yang dingin mencengkram kaki kanannya. Dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa, dia melihat kebawah. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan sebuah tangan hitam pekat yang mencengkram kakinya. Parahnya lagi, tangan tersebut mempunyai mata. Ingin rasanya Luna kabur saat itu juga. Namun semakin dia bergerak, semakin kuat pula cengkraman tangan itu. Saat Luna mencoba melepaskan tangan hitam itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, yang ada kedua tangannya ikut menghitam. Muka Luna memucat ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai menghitam dengan cepat, diikuti oleh bagian atas tubuhnya._

" _Hihihi, Luna sayang… ikutlah denganku ke alam lain… ayo… hahahaha!" ajak suara itu sembari tertawa-tawa puas._

" _T…t … TIDAKKKKKK!"_

 _ **BRAK!**_

"HINATA! SADAR OI JANGAN MELAMUN TERUS!"

 _ **GUBRAK**_

"A … Aduh, sakit," rintih Hinata yang terjatuh dari kursinya. Hinata menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba untuk mencari si pelaku yang membuatnya kaget sampai terjatuh dari kursi. Tidak menemukan siapapun, dia menengok ke depan dan ternyata, berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan penampilan cukup 'unik'. Pemuda itu tertawa cekikikan melihat nasib Hinata. Hinata menaikkan sudut bibir kanannya keatas, "hei Naruto! Jangan-jangan kamu ya yang tadi menggebrak mejaku?!"

Masih cekikikkan, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut membalas perkataan Hinata, "hihihi! Habis! Dari tadi kamu melamun terus sih! Aku kan jadi gemes pengen ngejailin kamu! Nyehehehe."

"Gemes sih gemes! Tapi jangan bikin kaget kan bisa? Gara-gara kamu, ideku jadi menghilang semua tau!" Protes Hinata.

"Iya deh maafkan aku. Emangnya kamu mau bikin komik apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berdiri dari tempat dia terjatuh. Dia menatap gambarannya. Hinata menghela nafasnya karena untuk kesekian-kalinya, dia harus rela kehilangan ide barunya gara-gara Naruto. Padahal, _deadline_ sudah sangat dekat. Namun sampai sekarang, komiknya tidak selesai-selesai juga. Untuk kedua-kalinya, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Oi Hinata! Jangan cuekkin aku dong!" Kali ini, giliran Naruto yang protes karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Namun, Hinata tidak membalas perkataannya. Merasa diabaikan, Naruto berjalan ke arah meja terdekat lalu duduk diatasnya dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya. Bermaksud mencuri perhatian Hinata.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang kalau duduk itu di kursi, bukan di meja!" Seru Hinata kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Mau aku duduk di meja ataupun tidak, itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Naruto dengan jutek.

"Idih, ngambek. Cowok kok ngambekkan~" ejek Hinata. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Suruh siapa nyuekkin aku! Semenjak kemunculanku, kamu itu selaluuu sajaaa sibuk dengan komikmu. Gak enak tau dicuekkin tuh! Sekali-sekali, perhatiin dong aku!" rengek Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar rengekan Naruto.

"Hmm, kemunculanmu yah," gadis itu kembali terdiam. Mengingat kembali hari dimana ia dan Naruto bertemu.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _ **Konoha, jam 17.55**_

 _Terlihat seorang gadis yang berumur 16 tahun sedang belari-lari kecil untuk berteduh dari hujan. Langit mendung mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menuangkan isinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mata lavendernya terus berusaha mencari tempat berteduh._

 _Kring Kring Kring_

" _Aduh, kenapa disaat-saat begini sih?" keluh gadis itu kesal. Dia mengambil handphonenya kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "halo?"_

" _Oi Hinata! Ini naskahnya masih salah! Sudah berapa kali sih saya kasih tau kalau halaman 4 dan 9 itu harus dibenarkan? Kamu dengerin gak sih?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari handphone._

 _Hinata menelan ludah, 'gawat, editor.' "a-anu, i-itu, ehehehe. Saya lupa~"_

" _APA?! LUPA KATAMU? CEPAT PERBAIKI! SAYA AKAN KIRIMKAN LEWAT FAX! INGAT! JIKA KAMU LU—"_

" _Huwaaaaa!"_

 _ **GUBRAK**_

 _Gara-gara tidak fokus melihat jalanan di depan, Hinata tidak sadar akan adanya sebuah benda yang membuatnya jatuh. Pada saat itu juga, handphonenya terlepas dari pegangannya dan terjatuh ke kali. Belum selesai keburukkan menimpanya, tak lama kemudian, hujanpun turun dengan deras._

"… _Handphoneku … Sial." umpat Hinata.. Tak peduli akan hujan, dia melihat kearah benda yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tadinya, Hinata mengira kalau batu yang membuatnya jatuh, namun ternyata tidak. Yang membuatnya jatuh adalah sebuah… sketchbook. Ketika melihat sketchbook, jiwa komikus Hinata pun bangkit dan segera menyelamatkan sketchbook tersebut. Dia lupa, kalau sketchbook itulah yang membuat dia menjadi seperti itu._

 _Hinata segera berlari cepat ke satu bangunan yang tidak terpakai. Disana dia berteduh, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia melihat sketchbook itu. Sejenak ia terdiam._

" _Kenapa sketchbook ini sama sekali tidak basah? Padahal diluar tadi hujan… " ucap Hinata heran. Dia tau kalau memang dia terburu-buru mengambil sketchbook tersebut agar tidak basah. Namun ternyata, sketchbook tersebut sama sekali tidak basah. Padahal sudah jelas sekali di matanya kalau sketchbook itu terkena hujan._

 _Sedang asik berpikir, tiba-tiba dia teringat editornya. Gadis itu sudah pasrah dengan nasib handphonenya yang sudah pasti rusak. Bertambah lagi penderitaannya karena tidak bisa pulang ke rumah akibat hujan yang semakin deras. Mau tidak mau, dia kembali pasrah jika sampai sang editor akan membunuhnya._

 _Hinata duduk di teras bangunan tak terpakai. Bosan menunggu, dia melihat lagi sketchbook itu. Kali ini, dia memandang sketchbook itu dengan teliti. Sketchbook itu bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Sketchbook' yang sangat besar. Ukuran sketchbook itu sedang. Isi sketchbook tersebut sangat tipis. Kemudian dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, dia membuka sketchbook tersebut. Di lembar pertama, tertulis sebuah kata-kata:_

 _ **Have You Ever Imagine If A Drawing Comes To Life?**_

" _Hah? Gambaran bisa hidup? Ini maksudnya apa?" heran Hinata. Saat akan membuka lembar berikutnya, terdengar suara klakson mobil. Hinata menengok ke arah sumber suara. Mobil itu mendekati tempat Hinata duduk. Tak lama setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Hinata duduk, kaca mobil terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari Hinata. Wajah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut terlihat sangat gembira begitu melihat Hinata._

" _Hinata!" panggil pemuda itu dari dalam mobil. Hinata tersenyum begitu melihat sang pemilik mobil._

" _Ternyata Neji nii-san ya."_

" _Hehehe, oh iya, sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Neji tersebut._

" _Aku tidak bisa pulang nii-san, hujannya makin deras." jawab Hinata._

" _He? Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku! Aku akan mengantar kamu sampai ke rumah! Ayo!" ajak Neji._

" _Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa tidak enak kalau sampai harus menumpang mobil Neji._

" _Tidak apa-apa kok! Sudah menjadi tugas saya kalau sampai melihat adik sepupu kesayanganku sedang kesusahan." Jawab Neji sembari membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Mobil Neji cukup canggih karena bisa membuka pintu mobilnya hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah remote._

" _Hum, baiklah." Pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kakak sepupunya. Hinata memasukkan sketchbook misterius itu kedalam tasnya, kemudian duduk di kursi mobil bagian depan, tepat disebelah Neji._

" _Bagaimana komikmu? Sudah sampai mana?" tanya Neji sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya._

" _Ya begitulah… Editor kembali memarahiku gara-gara aku lupa membenarkan halaman 4 dan 9, huft…" keluh Hinata._

" _Kalau begitu, aku saja yang benarkan! Nanti kamu malah kecapekan." tawar Neji. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Tidak usah. Nii-san sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, nanti malah nii-san yang kecapekan."_

" _Ehhh? Tapi aku kan kakak sepupumu! Sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu!" balas Neji._

" _Sudahlah tidak apa-apa kok! Beneran deh! Lagian nii-san harus mengurus kedai kopi nii-san juga kan?" ucap Hinata meyakinkan Neji._

" _Huh! Yasudah deh~" Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Neji mengalah. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mengobrol dengan santai._

* * *

 _ **Rumah Hinata, malam hari, jam 18.45**_

" _Yap! Sudah sampai!"_

 _Mobil Neji berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, cat rumah yang berwarna coklat muda, serta terdapat dua buah pohon maple di depannya. Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil, tak lupa dia berterimakasih kepada Neji. Setelah itu, Neji pamit dan pergi._

 _Hinata mengambil kunci rumahnya dari tas. Lalu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ingin sekali dia memejamkan matanya saat itu juga. Namun, dia teringat dengan sketchbook tadi. Dengan terburu-buru, ia mengambil sketchbook itu dari tas dan membukanya._

 _Hinata membuka lembar kedua. Tadinya, dia mengira kalau sketchbook tersebut sama dengan sketchbook lainnya, tapi ternyata sangat jauh berbeda. Dari mulai lembar pertama sampai lembar kedua ini._

 _Lembar kedua ini berisi gambar seorang pemuda yang penampilannya cukup unik. Pemuda ini mempunyai mata yang berwarna biru muda yang sangat indah dan rambut seleher berwarna pirang yang dibiarkan berantakan. Ia juga mempunyai tato yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Kulit pemuda ini berwarna tan. Dia memakai kemeja putih serta jas orange sepinggang yang dibiarkan terbuka sebagai luarannya. Ia memakai syal koboi merah tua serta dasi kuning sebagai pelengkapnya. Pemuda ini menggunakan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna merah tua. Untuk sepatu, ia memakai sepatu kets berwarna orange serta kaos kaki berwarna kuning. Kemudian ia juga memakai bando topi yang lagi-lagi berwarna orange. Topi ini kecil dan berbentuk topi pesulap. Terdapat pita merah dan bunga kecil di topi tersebut. Ia memakai kalung serta anting kecil berbentuk bulat. Terakhir, di bawah mata kirinyi terdapat tato berbentuk 2 bintang kecil berwarna hitam._

 _Hinata takjub melihat gambar itu. Dari mulai kerapihan gambar sampai teknik mewarnai. Benar-benar bagus. Perhatian Hinata teralihkan karena melihat sebuah tulisan di ujung kanan atas lembar kedua ini._

 _ **UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

 _'Uzumaki Naruto? Nama dari pemuda ini?' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya. Saat akan kembali mengamati gambar 'Uzumaki Naruto', perhatian Hinata teralihkan kembali ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kalimat di ujung kiri bawah. Kalimat itu berupa:_

 ** _Make it alive: Yes or No_**

 ** _Choose One_**

 _Melihat kalimat itu, Hinata kembali teringat tulisan di halaman pertama. Setelah gadis itu pikir-pikir lagi, tidak buruk juga untuk mencobanya. Siapa tau juga harinya bisa berubah karena kehadiran pemuda di sketchbook itu. Akhirnya, Hinata mencoret kata 'No'._

" _Hum … baiklah … apakah karakterku akan benar-benar hidup?" ucap Hinata. 10 detik… 1 menit… 5 menit… 10 menit… 15 menit… 20 menit… Hinata terus menunggu. Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata menghela nafasnya, "untuk apa aku percaya dengan hal seperti ini? Tidak mungkin sebuah gambaran bisa hidup… kan?"_

 _Pada akhirnya, Hinata menyimpan sketchbook itu di meja dekat sofa tempat ia duduk. Hinata merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Gadis ini merasa hari ini dia lelah sekali. Matanya sangat berat. Bergerak ke kamar saja rasanya malas sekali. Tidak sampai 1 menit, Hinata tertidur. Namun tanpa Hinata sadari, sketchbook itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya terang._

* * *

 _ **Konoha, Rumah Hinata, pagi hari, jam 07.30**_

" _Hinata…"_

 _Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tapi berat sekali untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dia memutuskan untuk terus tidur._

" … _Hinata, bangun …"_

" … _Hinata … "_

" _OI HYUUGA HINATA! BANGUNNNNNN!"_

 _Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya. Dia terkejut dengan teriakan dari seseorang yang sangat tiba-tiba. Hinata melihat ke arah kanan, dan ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang cengengesan._

" _Nyehehehe, akhirnya bangun juga kamu!" kata pemuda itu. Hinata masih belum sadar sepenuhnya._

" _Halow? Apa kau sudah sadar, Hinataaaaaaa-cwannnnnn?"_

" _E-eh? Siapa kamu dan darimana kamu tau namaku?" tanya Hinata panik. Siapa yang tidak panik kalau ada seseorang yang tidak kamu kenal namun orang itu tau namamu dan sekarang sedang duduk tepat disebelahmu?_

" _Hee? Masa Hinata tidak tahu siapa aku? Coba pandangi aku baik-baik!"_

 _Hinata memandangi pemuda itu baik-baik. Rasanya, dia kenal siapa orang tersebut. Namun, Hinata masih tidak yakin, siapakah pemuda didepannya._

" _Err… aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kamu. Tapi, untuk apa kamu berada di kamarku? Kamu… kamu… mencurigakan!" Hinata mengambil vas bunga yang tersimpan di meja dekat sofa dan bersiap melemparnya ke pemuda pirang itu._

" _E—eh! TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN LEMPAR BENDA ITU KEPADAKU!" teriak pemuda itu panik karena merasa wajah tampannya akan terancam, "AKU INI NARUTO! UZUMAKI NARUTO! COWOK YANG ADA DI SKETCHBOOK YANG KAU TEMUKAN! COBA PANDANGI AKU BAIK-BAIK!"_

 _Hinata terdiam. Mata lavendernya kembali menatap pemuda yang menyebut dirinya 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Setelah mendengar kata 'cowok', 'sketchbook', serta 'Uzumaki Naruto', gadis ini mulai menyadari sesuatu. Hinata buru-buru mengambil sketchbook tersebut dan membuka lembar kedua yang ternyata, gambar itu sudah lenyap entah kemana. Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

" _J-jadi, ini kenyataan? Kamu adalah Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya. Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban bagi dirinya untuk melihat gambaran bisa menjadi nyata, "tapi… kamu… benar-benar terlihat nyata… bagaimana bisa?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja bisa! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!" Kemudian, Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu! Mohon kerjasamanya, Hinata-cwaaaan!"_

" _Ah… iya… mohon kerjasamanya juga. Eh… tunggu! Kamu bilang tinggal bersama?!"_

 _Naruto menaikkan alis kanannya, "tentu saja! Kamu kan yang menghidupkan aku. Dengan begitu secara resmi, aku sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang! Masa aku harus tinggal berjauhan dengan pemilikku?"_

" _Ehhhh?"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Author: Yeyy... TBC deh hehehe. Saya gatau mau berkata apa, ditunggu reviewnya yah reader tersayang mwah.**

 **Kritikan dan Saran sangat diterima. Flame? Kelaut aja lo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya mz Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: Fantasy, Humor Gagal, Action, Friendship, Mystery, dan Romance. Yey.

Warning: EYD yang tidak sesuai, Genre gagal (?), OOC (Terutama Hinata), Typo.

Rated: T

Happy reading mwahh

.

 **Fantasy? YES!**

.

 **Ruang Tamu Hinata, pukul 15.20.**

Plak

"Tuh kan melamun lagi! Jangan keseringan melamun loh! Nanti kemasukan!" Seru Naruto yang baru saja menampar kedua pipi Hinata dengan pelan. Berkat tamparan kecil dari Naruto, Hinata tersadar dari 'mimpi' panjangnya. Begitu sadar, Hinata langsung disambut oleh pemandangan wajah Naruto. _lavender_ bertemu dengan _ocean blue_. Tangan Naruto saat ini sedang memegang kedua pipi Hinata. Posisi mereka berdua seperti _couple_ yang akan melakukan _first kiss_. Mata Hinata melotot begitu melihat wajah Naruto berada tepat di depannya. Melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Hinata, Naruto tersenyum licik. Kali ini, pemuda itu berencana untuk membuat hati Hinata doki doki. Dengan segera, ia memasang tampang (sok) keren.

"Hinata, kau itu cantik bagaikan rembulan di malam hari. Kau tahu, aku ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." Gombal Naruto. Hinata terpana begitu mendengarnya. Apakah ini…

Yang dinamakan dengan cinta?

"Naruto! Mulutmu bau ikan!"

.

.

 **30 menit kemudian**

"Udah dong pundungnya! Aku cuman bercanda kok!" bujuk Hinata kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersedih di sudut ruangan. Ia merasa harga dirinya hancur karena mulutnya bau ikan. Padahal faktanya, mulut pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bau ikan.

"Hinata jahat! Kamu tega banget sama aku! Padahal selama ini, aku sudah banyak berkorban untukmu! Apa dosaku kepadamu, hah?" tanya Naruto lebay.

"Lebay ah! Lagian, kamu berkorban apa coba?" Hinata malah balik tanya. Naruto memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata.

"Aku berkorban banyak."

"Hee? Contohnya?"

"Disaat aku sedang tidur cantik, kamu datang membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk membeli tinta. Jadinya, aku terpaksa mengorbankan waktu tidurku hanya untuk membelikanmu sebuah tinta. Kau tahu? TINTA." Jelas Naruto yang untuk kedua kalinya, lebay. Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Iya tau kok. Tapi habis itu, tintanya jatuh karena kecerobohanmu kan? Hayo!" Balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Ah gatau ah! Pokoknya, aku merasa harga diriku tercoreng gara-gara perkataanmu!" Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

'Kayak anak kecil banget, tapi lucu sih.' Pikir gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Yaudah deh, aku temani kamu mengobrol, asal maafkan aku ya? Yaaaaa?" rayu Hinata. Naruto memandang gadis itu. Sepertinya, kali ini Hinata akan berhasil.

"Janji ya! Awas jangan ingkar janji loh!" kata Naruto. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Sini, duduk!"

Hinata meng-iyakan perintah Naruto. Ia duduk tepat disamping Naruto, "Jadi, apa yang akan diobrolkan?"

"Hmm, begini Hinata. Sebenarnya, dari lama ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku muncul minggu lalu, tepat pada hari Senin. Selama seminggu ini, aku heran. Umurmu masih 16 tahun kan? Seharusnya, umur segitu masih sekolah. Aku juga mengira kamu tinggal bersama orangtuamu. Namun nyatanya, kamu tinggal sendiri. Pertanyaanku, kenapa kamu tidak pergi sekolah? Lalu, kenapa kamu tinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto lengkap dengan penjelasannya. Hinata kaget mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Eh, itu karena…"

"Karenaaaa?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kata Hinata. Naruto memasang tampang 'WHAT THE'.

"Haaaah? Apa maksudmu? Aku kan nanya duluan, masa aku—"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu!" Tegas Hinata. Naruto merengut.

"Iya deh iya! Ngalah bu bos! Jadi, apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Mengapa kau bisa tau tentang barang-barang seperti _handphone_ , komputer, buku, dan hal lainnya? Aku merasa kau seperti sudah tidak asing dengan dunia ini. Padahal, kau baru saja muncul di dunia ini! Selain itu, kenapa kau… terlihat nyata sekali? Apalagi, kau melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh manusia, seperti mandi, makan, berkeringat, buang air, dan lain sebagainya! Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Hmm… untuk jawaban pertanyaan pertama. Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tau. Begitu aku muncul, aku seperti sudah tidak asing dengan dunia ini! Padahal sebelum muncul, di sekelilingku gelap. Tidak ada apa-apa! Aku benar-benar tidak tau kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan dunia ini. Lalu, untuk pertanyaan kedua... itu juga masih misteri. Jadi, inti jawaban dari kedua pertanyaanmu adalah… Aku tidak tahu!" Jelas Naruto.

"Hee, masa tidak tahu sih?" Hinata menatap Naruto heran.

"Beneran deh, aku gak tahu! Sumpah! Mana tega aku berbohong padamu!" Kata Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu mau tidak mau harus menerima jawaban dari Naruto.

"Iya deh, percaya." Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum lebar,

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku! Ayoo jawabbbb Hinataa!" Pinta Naruto.

"Aku tidak bersekolah karena suatu hal. Ibu dan adikku sudah lama meninggal. Ayahku sibuk bekerja di luar Negri." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh? Jawaban macam apa itu! Aku tidak terima dengan jawaban seperti itu!" Protes Naruto. Hinata memberi tatapan tajam kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak terima dengan jawabanmu! Jawaban macam apa itu!" Seru Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Idih, kalau aku kan beneran gak tau!" Balas Naruto. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga beneran gak tau." Kata Hinata.

"Hah! Apa maksud—"

TING TONG

"HINATA! BUKA PINTUNYA! INI NEJI!" seru Neji dari pintu teras Hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar suara kakak sepupunya dari luar.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Hinata memucat ketika ingat bahwa ada Naruto disini. Apa kata Neji jika sampai melihat seorang pemuda asing di rumah Hinata?

"Gawat! Itu Neji-nii! Naruto, cepat sembunyi!" suruh Hinata.

"Hah? Kenapa aku mesti sembunyi? Aku ingin bertemu orang bernama 'Neji' ini! Aku penasaran dia siapanya kamu!" Ujar Naruto.

"HINATA! KAU ADA DI DALAM?!" mendengar panggilan Neji, muka Hinata makin memucat.

"Aduh Naruto! Kalau waktunya tepat, aku pasti akan memperkenalkan Neji-nii! Tapi saat ini, waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat! Jadi cepat sembunyi!" Perintah Hinata panik. Disini Hinata terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan memperkenalkan pacarnya kepada keluarganya, hanya saja waktunya gak pas banget.

"Eh! Tapi—"

DUAK

Hinata menendang Naruto dengan kencang ke kamarnya. Naruto mental dan mendarat dengan cantik di karpet kamar Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Kemudian, ia berlari kecil kearah pintu teras dan membukanya.

"Hai Neji-nii! Maaf lama menunggu! Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan!" Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dalam. Ada apaan sih?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"E… Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sumpah!" Jawab Hinata.

"Ohh… Begitu? Baiklah…" Neji masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban Hinata, namun karena ia begitu mempercayai Hinata, maka ia hanya meng-iyakannya, "kalau begitu, langsung saja. Aku kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Ayo, masuk!" Ajak Hinata. Neji memasuki rumah gadis itu, kemudian membuka kedua sepatunya, dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata menutup pintu dan ikut duduk di sofa yang berada tepat didepan Neji, "jadi, apa yang akan Neji-nii bicarakan?"

Neji berdehem, "Hinata, aku ingin kamu masuk sekolah lagi."

"Eh? Apa maksud kakak?"

"Dengar Hinata, mau sampai kapan kamu terus membolos? Ini sudah bulan ketiga kamu tidak masuk sekolah! Apalagi, kamu bolos seminggu setelah penerimaan murid baru! Mau sampai kapan begini terus Hinata? Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu!" Jelas Neji menumpahkan kekecewaannya.

"Aku tidak perlu bersekolah kok. Lagipula, aku kan sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri! Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi!" balas Hinata. Neji menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu kamu memang suka sekali membuat komik. Tapi tetap saja, sekolah itu prioritas utama! Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkannya! Lagipula, sebenarnya, ada masalah apa sih di sekolahmu sampai-sampai kamu tidak mau masuk lagi?"

"Neji-nii tidak akan mengerti…" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendeng—"

"NEJI-NII TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI MASALAHKU! AKU BENCI SEKOLAH! AKU BENCI GURU-GURU DI SEKOLAH ITU! AKU BENCI DENGAN SEMUA MONSTER! MEREKA SEMUA BISANYA HANYA MENCEMOOHKU! AKU BENCI! BENCI!" Teriak Hinata. Neji terdiam _shock_ mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya. Keheningan terdapat diantara mereka berdua. Neji maupun Hinata tidak memulai kembali pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya, sembari membungkukkan badannnya, Hinata berkata,

"Maafkan aku, Neji-nii. Aku terbawa emosi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari awal, Hinata? Angkat badanmu."

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat badannya dan menatap Neji.

"Kamu di- _bully,_ kan?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar pernyataan Neji yang sangat tepat. Ya, saat penerimaan siswa baru, gadis ini di- _bully_ oleh kakak kelasnya. Karena tidak tahan, Hinata akhirnya membolos sampai saat ini.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku akan memikirkan solusinya. Untuk saat ini, kamu boleh tetap membuat komik. Pokoknya, tunggu saja nanti hasilnya." Jelas Neji.

"Be-benarkah? Neji-nii?"

"Ya! Benar! Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari solusinya! Jadi, kamu tenang saja!" kata Neji. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"T-terima kasih, Neji—"

"HUH! Kalau cuman begitu sih, aku tau solusinya!" Ujar seseorang. Hinata membeku ketika mendengar suara 'orang' ini. Tepat dibelakang Neji, berdiri seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah… Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?" tanya Neji yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Disini oi! Dibelakangmu!"

Neji menengok kebelakangnya. Mata pemuda berambut coklat itu melotot begitu melihat pemuda yang sangat asing dimatanya.

'Naruto… kau ini benar-benar bego ya… mampus aku.' Ucap Hinata dalam hatinya. Gadis itu menutupi mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tidak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Neji ya! Salam kenal! Neji-cwannnnn~" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke Neji, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Neji menatap _horror_ Naruto.

"GYAAAA! SETANNNNN (?)!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

 **Author: Akhirnya, Naruto dipertemukan dengan Neji! Ahahaha. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini masih pendek. Author janji chapter selanjutnya pasti lebih panjang dari ini~ Btw, misteri masih berlanjut. Sebenarnya, siapakah Naruto?**

 **Kalau begitu, waktunya balas** _ **review~**_

 **Byakugan no Hime: Nih dahh lanjut lhoo~**

 **Guest: Yoww ni dah lanjut~**

 **Filla Flow: Iya kayak Sanji yah hehe, nih dah update~**

 **Jidat Lebar: Wee jangan panggil senpai… Auto focus ke Neji ya ahahaha**

 **41qreena: Iya kayak Sanji hehe, tapi manggil gitu cuman sementara kok hehe~ Soal naskah Hinata, anggap saja dia sudah mengirim perbaikkannya walau mesti diganggu Naruto XD.**

 **Makasih semuanya buat review, favorite, dan follownya.**

 **Mari kita ramaikan fanfic NaruHina~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto punya mz Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: Fantasy, Humor Gagal, Action, Friendship, Mystery, dan Romance. Yey.

Warning: EYD yang tidak sesuai, Genre gagal (?), OOC (Terutama Hinata), Typo.

Rated: T

Happy reading mwahh

.

 **Fantasy? YES!**

* * *

"Siapa orang itu, Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan aura seram. Posisi mereka saat ini, Naruto dan Hinata berhadapan dengan Neji. Bayangkan saja seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengintrogasi putrinya karena putrinya ketauan pacaran dengan seorang pemuda tak dikenal.

' _Gawat, bagaimana ini…'_ pikir Hinata panik, "E-eto …"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kau tau? Aku berasal dari _ske—!"_

"Y-ya, nama dia Uzumaki Naruto! Dia dititipkan oleh _otou-sama_ untuk menjagaku karena _otou-sama_ khawatir jika aku tinggal sendiri!" potong Hinata.

' _Alasan macam apa itu … '_ Batin Naruto.

"Kurasa _oji-san_ tidak pernah memberi tahuku hal itu." Ucap Neji.

"Y-ya, itu karena _otou-sama_ berpikir kalau beliau memberi tahu Neji- _nii_ tentang Naruto, otomatis Neji- _nii_ tidak akan setuju! Lagi pula, Neji- _nii_ tidak perlu khawatir kok! Naruto anaknya baik!" Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang ini, Hinata! Masa dia berani-beraninya memanggilku dengan _suffix_ cwan? Udah gitu muka mesumnya membuatku makin tidak yakin! Kalau sampai kamu kenapa-kenapa, diriku lebih baik mati!" Kata Neji lebay.

"Alah gausah khawatir berlebihan gitu kale! Emangnya aku cowok apaan? Lagian mukaku ini **tampan** bukan **mesum**!" Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum yang (menurut dia) tampan.

"Dih! Sudah jelek, narsis pula!" Ejek Neji.

"Apa?! Jelek katamu—"

"Neji- _nii_ , jangan dengarkan kata-kata Naruto. Lagipula, percayalah padaku Neji- _nii_ … Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diurus lagi. Kalau sampai Naruto merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku, akan kutendang dia sampai mental!" Kata Hinata berapi-api. Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Naruto manyun.

"Udah perkataanku dipotong terus, diancam bakal ditendang pula! Salahku apa sih?" Keluh Naruto.

"Salahmu buanyakkkkkk bangettt!" Ujar Hinata.

"Iya deh iya! Salahku buanyakkkkkk bangettt! Ahahaha! Cara bicaramu jelek banget tahu!" Ejek Naruto.

"Apaan sih! Daripada muka mesum~" Hinata malah balas mengejek.

"Hahhhhhhh. Apa kata—"

"Kalau begitu, aku mengerti." Sela Neji tiba-tiba. Naruto kembali manyun gara-gara untuk ketiga-kalinya, omongannya kembali dipotong.

"Eh? _Nii_ mengerti? Sungguh?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku mempercayaimu Hinata," jawab Neji. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban dari Neji.

"Terimakasih _nii_!" Ucap Hinata. Neji mengangguk.

"Untuk kau wahai orang! Ingat ya! Kalau sampai Hinata kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kau, aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Neji kepada Naruto.

"Namaku itu **NARUTO**. Bukan orang itu tau!" Ketus Naruto memperjelas namanya. Neji mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya!" Pamit Neji.

"Baiklah, Neji— _"_

"Woi tunggu! Masalah tentang sekolah Hinata belum selesai loh!" Kali ini, Naruto yang memotong perkataan Hinata. Mata Hinata membelalak begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Neji menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sekolah Hinata? Tentu saja sudah selesai! Memangnya apa lagi?" Tanya Neji.

"Hinata harus tetap sekolah! Bagaimanapun, sekolah merupakan hal yang sangat penting!" Kata Naruto.

"Pssh! Naruto! Apa-apaan kau!" Bisik Hinata.

"Sudahlah! Dengarkan saja aku!" Balas Naruto, "kumohon agar Hinata terus bersekolah! Masa kau mau _imouto_ kesayanganmu jadi orang yang gak punya masa depan? Gamau kan!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa terima solusimu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Hinata." Ucap Neji.

"Terbaik? Maksudmu kau terus membiarkannya bolos sekolah itu terbaik?" Tanya Naruto sengit.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan mencarikannya sekolah baru! Yang jauh dari sini!" Jawab Neji tak kalah sengit.

Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban Neji. "T-tunggu Neji- _nii_ … Aku tidak ingin kembali bersekolah! Sekolah itu neraka! Aku tidak mau!"

"Hinata … Bagaimanapun, kau harus tetap bersekolah. Kamu—"

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Hinata. Gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya dan segera menguncinya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Bermaksud menyusul Hinata, tangan Neji malah ditahan oleh Naruto. Neji memandangnya sinis. "Lepaskan aku, bodoh."

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Neji."

* * *

 **Rumah Hinata, pukul 20.00**

"Hiks … Tidak akan ada yang mengerti diriku … tidak akan pernah ada … hiks." Tangis Hinata. Gadis ini duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna oranye.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku lelah dengan semua ini. Tolong aku …" Gumam Hinata.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Lihat! Aku mendapatkan nilai 100 di pelajalan matematika!" Seru seorang anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Hinata kecil melompat ke pangkuan ibunya dan memeluk sang ibu._

" _Wahh! Anak kaa-chan memang hebat ya! Kaa-chan bangga padamu!" Kata wanita paruh baya itu._

" _Hehehe halus dong! Oh ya kaa-chan, kapan Hanabi akan lahil?" tanya Hinata sembari mengelus perut ibunya._

" _Hmm … kapan ya? Hinata maunya kapan?" tanyanya balik._

" _Kalau bica cecepatnya! Hehehe!" Cengir anak itu. Ibu Hinata hanya bisa cekikian melihat anak pertamanya._

" _Oh ya kaa-chan, kaa-chan janji tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata?" tanya Hinata._

" _Loh, kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu?"_

" _Aku takut … Kaa-chan akan meninggalkanku cuatu caat nanti …" Jawab Hinata sendu._

 _Sang ibu terdiam sebentar, namun tak lama kemudian, beliau memeluk anak yang paling ia sayang. "Kaa-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hinata~"_

 _Hinata menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bahagia. "Benalkah? Kaa-chan janji?"_

" _Janji dong! Pastinya!"_

" _Holeee! Aku cayang kaa-chan!" Hinata kecilpun membalas pelukan sang ibu._

 _FLASHBACK END_

" … Untuk apa aku meminta tolong o _kaa-san_? Dasar bodoh … "

"Siapa yang bodoh?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahnya.

"GYAAA! Jangan mengagetkanku bodoh!" Hinata melempar boneka rubahnya ke arah muka Naruto. Namun, lemparan itu tidak berhasil karena berhasil pemuda itu tangkap.

"Boneka ini lucu! Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" … Namanya Kyuubi." Jawab Hinata.

"Hee? Kyuubi? Nama yang aneh!" Celetuk Naruto.

" … " Hinata tidak menjawab apapun. Naruto malah sibuk bermain dengan boneka Kyuubi. Keduanya tidak ada yang memulai kembali percakapan. Yang satu sibuk diam, yang satu sibuk sendiri.

 _SIING_

"Sudah selesai nangisnya toh? Hehehe!" Cengir Naruto.

"E-eh? Aku tidak menangis kok!" Kata Hinata gugup.

"Kalau kamu gak menangis, gak mungkin hidungmu merah dan matamu sembab! Cengeng ah!" Ejek Naruto.

"Iya deh, terserah!"

 _SIING_

Kembali hening. Tapi, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hinata, ayo kembali bersekolah!" Ajak Naruto _to-the-point_.

"Hah? Sekolah? Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata mentah-mentah.

"Ayolahhhh, masa kamu gamau sekolah sih? Ayolahhhhh~" Rengek Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto! Sekali tidak ya tidak!" Hinata kembali menolak.

"Memangnya kenapa sih segitu gamaunya sekolah? Cerita dong!" Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau!" Untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinata menolak. Tapi, Naruto masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Ayolahhhhh, cerita dong~ Singkat ajaaaaaaaaaaaa~~" Naruto mengeluarkan 'jurus' andalannya, Rasengan.

Eh salah.

 _Puppy Eyes_ maksudnya.

"Ayo dongggg Hinata-cwannnnn, mau yaa mauuuu~~" Rayu Naruto. Tidak kuat menahan _puppy eyes_ milik Naruto, Hinata akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan cerita! Tapi tolong, jangan kasih tau Neji- _nii_! Awas kalau sampai ngasih tau!" Ancam Hinata.

"Iyapps! Okee dehh! Aku gak bakal ngasih tau siapa-siapa! Suwerr!" Janji Naruto.

"Hum … Baiklah, jadi begini …"

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Alasannya, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Gadis ini tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan teman baru dan pengalaman baru. Ia berjalan riang memasuki sebuah gerbang yang diatasnya terdapat papan besar bertuliskan 'Konoha Senior High School'._

" _Hmm~ Hmm~ Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman baru! Hehe!" Gumamnya. Saking senangnya, ia tidak melihat di depannya, ada seorang pemuda yang berlari terburu-buru._

 _BUKK_

" _Aduduh … " Rintih Hinata. Pemuda yang menabraknya segera berdiri dan membantu Hinata._

" _M-maafkan aku!" Kata pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mana onyxnya menatap Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah, "sorry banget. Aku duluan ya!"_

 _Pemuda itu kembali berlari dengan kencang. Hinata menatap aneh pemuda onyx itu. Gadis itu melihat ke arah sebuah buku berwarna hitam legam yang tergeletak di bawah._

' _Jangan-jangan, ini punya cowok tadi?' Pikir Hinata, "Hei! Bukumu ketinggala—"_

 _Pemuda aneh itu sudah menghilang._

" _Heh? Kok sudah ilang lagi? Cepat amat larinya! Yasudah deh, aku kembalikan nanti saja." Gumam gadis itu. Dia kembali berjalan dengan riang._

" _Hei kamu yang berambut indigo! Sini deh!" Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang dikerubungi para gadis memanggil Hinata. Hinata menengok ke pemuda yang memanggilnya._

" _Aku?"_

" _Iya, kamu. Sini deh!" Panggil pemuda itu lagi. Mau tidak mau, Hinata menghampirinya._

 _GREP_

 _Tidak ada angin tidak ada apa, si pemuda memeluk Hinata. Hinata shock. Para gadis di sekelilingnya teriak cemburu._

" _KYAAA! Lepaskan Toneri-sama! Jangan sentuh dia!"_

" _Hei jalang! Lepaskan Toneri-sama!"_

" _Idih apa-apaan sihh!"_

' _Jadi, nama dia Toneri?' Batin Hinata, "psst, Toneri-san, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu! Sesak kau tahu?"_

" _Jawabannya tidak, bunny-ku yang baru." Ucap Toneri. Tangan Toneri mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hinata. Ia juga menjilat telinga kanan Hinata. Hinata makin shock ketika Toneri melakukan pelecehan kepadanya._

" _KYAAAA! TIDAKKK!"_

" _PADAHAL AKU SENDIRI TIDAK PERNAH DIRABA OLEH TONERI! DASAR JALANG!"_

" _AAAAA! TONERI-SAMA! SENTUH AKU JUGA!"_

" _S-sial, lepaskan … LEPASKAN DASAR PLAYBOY!" Seru Hinata. Gadis itu segera memasang kuda-kuda, dan …_

 _DUAK_

 _Hinata menendang bagian 'penting' dari Toneri._

" _GYAAA! SAKITTT!" Teriak Toneri._

" _TONERI-SAMA?! TONERI-SAMAA!"_

" _Kyaaa! Toneri-sama kesakitan! Bantu dia!"_

" _Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri! Harusnya kau— eh? Menghilang?"_

 _Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka._

 _._

" _Hosh … hosh! Hampir saja! Haahh~" Desah Hinata. "Dasar cowok tidak ber-keprigadisan! Enak saja memperlakukanku seenaknya! Untung aku jago bela diri!" Hinata-pun kembali berjalan untuk menemukan aula, 'aula disebelah mana ya?'_

 _Gadis ini terus mencari letak keberadaan aula sekolah. Namun, nihil. Ia tidak menemukan letak keberadaan aula sekolah. 'Apa jangan-jangan ada di dalam gedung sekolah? Aduh, masa aku harus bertemu si cowok jelek itu sih? Yasudah ah! Lewat belakang ajah!'_

 _Hinata berjalan ke belakang sekolah, bermaksud menemukan pintu belakang sekolah. Tapi, yang ditemuinya malah sekelompok gadis yang menamakan diri mereka 'Toneri Fangirls'._

" _Oi! Itu si cewek gatau diri tadi! Kepung dia!" Perintah seorang cewek berambut merah._

" _Baik Tayuya! Semuanya! Kepung cewek itu!"_

' _Sial! Aku harus kabur!' Ucap Hinata didalam hatinya. Ia baru aja akan memutar tubuhnya bermaksud untuk kabur._

 _GRAP_

" _Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Tayuya yang sudah ada dibelakangnya, memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan keras._

 _GREP_

 _Gadis lainnya dengan cepat memegang kedua kaki Hinata. Hinata sendiri berusaha memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia. Gadis yang memegang tubuhnya terlalu banyak._

" _Oke! Sudah diikat, mau kita apakan nih?" tanya Cewek lainnya. Tayuya memandang Hinata dengan licik._

" _Kita bully dia!"_

" _SETUJUUU!" Seru cewek-cewek itu serempak. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Sekarang ia sudah tahu, nasibnya akan sial._

 _Berbagai sampah ditumpahkan ke tubuh Hinata. Bahkan sampai air selokan pun ikut ditumpahkan. Foto demi foto diabadikan dalam kamera. Hinata ingin menangis, namun ia merasa harus tetap kuat._

" _Ah! Tidak seru nih! Kita lucuti saja bajunya, kita foto, terus kita kirim ke internet deh!" Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti mendengar perkataan salah seorang gadis._

" _Boleh tuh boleh!" Ujar Tayuya. "Baiklah! Kita lucuti dia, GIRLS!"_

" _Jangan … jangan … TIDAKKK!"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _._

"Semenjak itu … selama seminggu, mereka menjadikanku pesuruh mereka. Asalkan aku terus memenuhi permintaan mereka, mereka tidak akan menyebarkan fotoku ke internet … Aku tidak kuat, dan pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk bolos dan mulai membuat komik. Aku berusaha untuk kuat, tapi ketika diancam seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa … " Jelas Hinata. Ia memang tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Hinata hanya diam setelah menjelaskan semua itu.

Naruto marah dalam diam mendengar cerita dari Hinata. Ingin sekali ia memberikan pelajaran kepada gadis-gadis yang telah membuat Hinata sedih. Pemuda itu ingin sekali menghajar Toneri, biang dari semua ini. Tapi Naruto berusaha sabar. Dia menatap Hinata sendu.

 _Plok!  
_

Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya ke atas kepala Hinata, dan mulai mengusap kepala gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. Hinata kaget melihat perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku benar-benar kagum melihatmu, Hinata." Ungkap Naruto.

"Kenapa … kau kagum?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu karena … kau benar-benar tegar. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang melihat dirimu yang kuat! Bukan kuat secara fisik saja, namun secara batin!" Puji Naruto. Muka Hinata bersemu mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Karena itu Hinata, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"APA? Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian kok! Beneran deh! Karena kau tahu apa?" Naruto malah bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan ikut bersekolah denganmu! Maka dari itu, aku bisa melindungimu!" Kata Naruto.

"APA? KAU IKUT BERSEKOLAH?!" Teriak Hinata tidak percaya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak juga kali! Iya! Aku ikut bersekolah denganmu, hehehe!" Cengir Naruto.

"Tunggu! Kamu mendapat biaya sekolah dari mana? Gak mungkin aku bisa membiayaimu sekolah Naruto!" Omel Hinata.

"Ge-er kamu! Siapa juga yang minta dibiayaimu! Aku dibiayai Neji tahu!" Kata Naruto bangga.

"HAHHHH?! NEJI- _NII_ KAU BILANG?! BAGAIMANA BISA!?" Hinata kembali berteriak.

"Dibilangin jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik tau! Ya bisalah! Masa gak bisa." Balas Naruto.

"Kamu pake cara apa sampai-sampai Neji mengabulkan permintaanmu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Itu … Rahasia perusahaan! Hehehe!" Jawab Naruto iseng.

"Idih! Apaan tuh! Kasih tau dong!"

"Udah! Pokoknya tenang aja! Terus soal pekerjaanmu sebagai komikus, Neji bilang biar dia yang mengurusnya. Kamu tinggal sekolah saja!" Jelas Naruto.

"E-eh? Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kamu harus sekolah! Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat Hinata yang terpuruk! Aku ingin melihat seorang Hinata yang kuat! Bukan yang terus terpuruk!" Ungkap Naruto.

"Tapi, aku takut Naruto … Aku takut dengan sekolah … " Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Maka dari itu, sudah kubilang aku akan melindungimu!" Kata Naruto.

"Kau ini serius Naruto?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja serius! Masa bohong! Oleh karena itu Hinata, ayo kita bersekolah~ Kita kalahkan kutu kampret macam mereka!" Ajak Naruto berbinar-binar. Hinata tersentuh mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"… Baiklah, aku akan bersekolah." Hinata akhirnya setuju. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya tidur! Besok bangun pagi yak! Besok kita mulai bersekolah! Aku ke kamar sebelah ya! Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Hinata!" Pamit Naruto.

"Selamat tidur juga, Naruto." Balas Hinata. Naruto keluar dari kamar Hinata, serta tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto."

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia terdiam, kemudian bergumam,

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Hinata! PASTI! Tapi … aku harus melakukan apa ya? Aduhhhhh! Gawat! Aku gatauuuuu!"

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

TanukiPon: Ayeyy akhirnya chapter 3 jadi! Semoga readers menikmatinya! Baiklah, saatnya membalas review!

Byakugan No Hime: LOL, anak yang disegel hahaha~

jayse7en: Yoww nih dah lanjutt

Guest: Makasihh~

Mikazuki Ryuuko: Wah bener nih suka? Makasih yaa hahaha. Yoww nih dah lanjut~

Misteri siapa Naruto masih belum terungkap bahahaha. Toneri maafkan aku menjadikanmu rada-rada antagonis … *author dilempar ke bulan*

Makasih buat fav, follow, dan reviewnya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Jaa ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto punya mz Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: Fantasy, Humor Gagal, Action, Friendship, Mystery, dan Romance. Yey.

Warning: EYD yang tidak sesuai, Genre gagal (?), OOC (Terutama Hinata), Typo.

Rated: T

Happy reading mwahh

.

 **Fantasy? YES!**

.

 **Rumah Hinata, pukul 07.30.**

"Naruto, bangun." Kata Hinata sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto. Namun, pemuda itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda matanya akan terbuka. Hinata masih sabar melihatnya.

 _ **SRAK**_

Gadis ini membuka paksa selimut yang dipakai Naruto. Ia berpikir kalau selimutnya diambil, Naruto pasti bangun. Mengingat saat ini udara sedang dingin, siapa tau dia terbangun karena ingin mengambil kembali selimutnya. Tapi, usaha Hinata sia-sia karena Naruto masih saja tertidur dengan pulas.

' _Kebo bener nih anak.'_ Batin Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu kembali menggoyangkan badan Naruto dengan sangat keras. Tapi untuk ketiga kalinya, usahanya gagal. Hinata mulai kesal. Gadis ini kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan …

 _ **PLAKK!**_

Ia menampar pipi kanan Naruto cukup keras. Sungguh kejam!

"GYAAAA! SAKITTT!" Teriak Naruto pilu. Melihat usahanya kali ini berhasil, Hinata tersenyum bangga.

"Akhirnya bangun juga kamu! Cepat siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah! Seragammu sudah kutempatkan di dekat kamar mandi. Aku tunggu di meja makan ya!" Ujar Hinata yang langsung pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"Aduduhhh … Bangunin sih bangunin tapi gak usah pake tampar juga kali!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus pipi kanannya. _'Yaudah deh mending mandi aja! Daripada kena tamparan maut lagi!'_

OOO

Hinata mengoles selai coklat di atas sebuah roti dengan hati-hati agar terlihat rapi. Saat ini, pikiran gadis itu kacau balau. Perasaannya-pun campur aduk antara takut, gugup, sekaligus lega. Takut karena akan kembali menghadapi _fangirls_ Toneri, gugup karena ia akan bersekolah lagi setelah sekian lama, dan lega karena ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

' _Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik.'_

 _ **CKLEK!**_

"Heh Hinata! Tanggung jawab nih! Gara-gara tamparan mautmu, pipi kanan aku jadi merah gini!" Protes Naruto setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata cukup terkesima melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Kalau biasanya ia memakai pakaian santai ataupun kostum 'uniknya', kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

Pemuda itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan jas abu-abu dan sebuah dasi merah. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dan ia tidak memakai bando anehnya. Sebagai bawahannya, ia memakai celana pensil berwarna abu-abu serta dua pasang kaos kaki putih. Semua pakaian itu merupakan seragam Konoha _Senior High_ School. Kecuali untuk sepatu karena KSHS (mulai sekarang disingkat) membebaskan untuk bagian sepatu.

Sepertinya Hinata harus mengakui, Naruto dengan penampilan seperti itu terlihat cukup … tampan. Cukup loh ya bukan sangat.

"Heyyy~ Ada apa dengan pandanganmu itu? Terkesima kah melihat tampilanku ini?" Tebak Naruto sangat benar.

"Penampilanmu—"

"Sangat JELEK kan?! SUNGGUH! Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai konsep rapi macam begini! Enakan kayak biasanya, santai tanpa harus rapi-rapi banget! Aduh! Lagian seragam ini sama repotnya dengan baju awalku. Walau lebih enak baju awalku sih, hehe!" Kicau Naruto tanpa berhenti.

' _Orang ini benar-benar aneh. Bukan tingkahnya saja, selera berpakaiannya-pun sangat aneh!'_ Komentar Hinata dalam hati. Jujur, baru kali ini dia menemukan cowok seaneh Naruto. "Ya namanya juga seragam sekolah! Pasti harus rapi lah!"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan memasukkan baju ini ke daftar _blacklistku_! Huh!" Kata Naruto mulai menulis kata 'baju seragam' di sebuah _notes_ kecil. Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah lebay Naruto.

"Udahan deh seragam-seragamannya! Mau makan gak? Lapar kan?" Tawar Hinata. Untuk penampilan gadis itu saat ini sama dengan Naruto. Hinata juga memakai seragam KSHS.

Untuk seragam perempuan, atasannya kemeja dilengkapi dengan jas abu-abu dan sebuah pita merah. Untuk bawahan, rok abu-abu adalah pilihannya. Namun berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswi lainnya yang memakai rok diatas paha, Hinata lebih memilih memakai rok yang dibawah lutut.

"Mau banget dong! Sini rotinya!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat. Hinata memberikan roti yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Naruto. Naruto segera duduk dan memakan roti dengan lahap. Hinatapun ikut makan dengan tenang.

"Hinata, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam, 08.00. Mau berangkat sekarang? Dari rumah ke sekolah hanya 15 menit kok." Jawab Hinata. Dalam hatinya, Hinata malah ketakutan karena akan segera berangkat.

"Yaudah yuk berangkat! Kamu udah selesai makan juga kan?" Ajak Naruto sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya. Ransel itu didapatkan dari Neji. Entah jampi-jampi apa yang dipakai Naruto sehingga Neji mau membelikannya sebuah tas. Naruto bergegas memakai sepatu _kets_ berwarna oranye.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "iya tentu saja! Ayo berangkat!" Gadis itu mengambil tas samping miliknya dan mengikuti Naruto untuk memakai sepatu _sneakers_ -nya. _'Tenang saja Hyuuga Hinata! Kau harus bisa melawan fangirls gila itu! Lagipula, kau tidak sendiri. GANBATTE!'_ batinnya.

Naruto sempat khawatir melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang cukup aneh. Ia menyadari, saat ini pasti Hinata sedang melawan ketakutannya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan gadis itu, Naruto menaruh tangan kirinya ke kepala Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang ini dengan serius. Hinata tersenyum hangat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ya. _Arigatou_ , Naruto."

* * *

"Sekolah~ Sekolah~ Mari kita sekolah~" Nyanyi Naruto _fals_. Ia berjalan dengan riang gembira.

"Suaramu jelek banget!" Ejek Hinata. Naruto manyun mendengar ejekan Hinata.

"Biarin aja! Emang suaramu bagus apa?" Balas Naruto kesal.

"Hm, tidak juga sih, hehehe." Ujar Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, pakaianmu yang kamu pakai saat pertama kali datang ke dunia ini, dikemanakan? Tidak perlu dicuci?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu dicuci sih, lagian baju itu aneh loh! Padahal aku berkeringat, tapi baju itu sama sekali tidak berbau apa-apa! Jadi pada akhirnya, kusimpan saja deh!" Jawab Naruto. Hinata menyerngitkan alisnya, tanda bingung dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar misterius ya, Naruto." Ungkap gadis itu.

"Ya, aku juga mengakui. Aku benar-benar misterius! Aku saja tidak tau aku berasal darimana!" Ujar Naruto. Hinata makin bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto mengenai jati diri pemuda itu.

' _Sepertinya, suatu saat aku harus menyelidikinya untuk mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya,'_ batin Hinata, _'Ah! Sepertinya aku harus cek tasku, siapa tau ada yang lupa dibawa!'_ Hinata menge-cek bawaannya di tas-nya sambil terus berjalan di samping Naruto.

' _Eh? Buku apa ini?'_ Hinata menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam legam di tasnya. Dia merasa aneh karena merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki buku bersampul seperti itu. Hinata kembali mengingat-ngingat.

Setelah agak lama berpikir, Hinata akhirnya ingat bahwa buku itu milik seorang pemuda aneh bermata _onyx_ yang saat penerimaan murid baru sempat bertabrakan dengannya. _'Yaampun, sudah berapa bulan aku menyimpan buku ini? Hari ini, aku harus mengembalikannya!'_ Tekad gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ah! Lihat Hinata! Kita sudah sampai!" Panggil Naruto kepada Hinata. Perhatian Hinata segera teralihkan berkat panggilan pemuda itu. Di depan mereka, terpampang sebuah gedung mewah yang sangat besar. Gedung sekolah KSHS memiliki 5 lantai disertai atap sekolah diatasnya. Cat gedung itu berwarna biru pastel. Di bagian depan KSHS, terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang mekar dengan indah.

"Hoahhhh, keren sekali sekolah ini!" Takjub Naruto norak. Pemuda itu berlari-lari disekitaran pohon sakura dengan noraknya. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah polos (?) Naruto.

"Jangan norak begitu ah! Lagipula ayo cepat masuk! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan _fangirls_ Toneri! Mumpung masih belum pada dateng!" Ajak Hinata. Naruto meng-iyakan ajakan Hinata dan ikut masuk ke dalam gedung bersama gadis itu.

* * *

"Hinata, kau berada di kelas apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku berada di kelas 1-2. Kamu sendiri? Sudah tau belum?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"AH! Aku lupa! Aku harus segera ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan kelasku! Kalau begitu Hinata, sampai jumpa nanti!" Seru Naruto yang langsung kabur dari situ.

"Tu-tunggu aku Naruto! Jangan tinggal—"

Terlambat. Naruto sudah keburu menghilang. Hinata mulai panik karena ditinggal sendiri. Di sekitar Hinata, para siswa-siswi terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"Hinata katanya? Hyuuga Hinata yang korban _bully_ itu bukan?"

"Heh, berani banget dia ke sekolah. Gak takut di- _bully_ lagi tuh?"

"Eh, cowok pirang yang tadi jalan sama dia siapa ya? Ganteng banget. Si Hinata kenal sama dia ya? Si Hinata gak pantas banget berada disamping cowok itu!"

Bisikan-bisikan kejam mulai terdengar. Perasaan panik Hinata mulai berubah menjadi perasaan takut. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau _fangirls_ itu akan segera muncul?

 _ **GREP**_

Seseorang memegang bahu kanan Hinata. Dalam sekejap, Hinata langsung melepaskan pegangan itu dan langsung bersiap untuk kabur, takut kalau itu Toneri ataupun para _fangirls_.

"Tunggu! Jangan kabur! Aku cuman ingin meminta kembali buku yang bersampul hitam yang waktu itu!" Kata orang yang memegang bahu Hinata. Mendengar ucapan 'buku bersampul hitam', Hinata membalikkan badannya dan ternyata, orang itu adalah si pemuda bermata _onyx_.

"O-oh? K-kau yang waktu itu?" Dengan cepat, Hinata mengambil buku itu dari tasnya, dan memberikannya kepada si pemilik. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, buku ini sangat penting bagiku!" Ucap pemuda itu. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah itu, bisikan-bisikan kembali terdengar.

"Eh? Itu bukannya Uchiha Sasuke? Si murid baru yang tampan itu?"

"Hoaaa! Benar! Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Apa urusan dia sama si Hinata?"

"Cewek jelek gitu kok bisa-bisanya dikelilingi cowok ganteng sih?"

Mendengar bisikan itu, Hinata segera berlari pergi dari situ. Hinata bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dari belakang, namun tidak gadis itu pedulikan. Yang penting ia bisa kabur.

OOO

Hinata berlari dengan kencang. Ia terus berlari sampai keluar dari gedung sekolah KSHS, kemudian melanjutkan larinya. Namun sepertinya, keberuntungan tidak memihaknya saat ini.

 _ **BUK!**_

Karena tidak hati-hati, Hinata menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh. Gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi orang yang ditabrak Hinata kaget melihat adegan itu dan berteriak lebay. Salah satu gadis itu memprotes tingkah Hinata.

"Heh! Kalau jalan liat-liat—eh? Kamu Hyuuga Hinata kan?" tanya gadis yang ternyata adalah … Tayuya. Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu.

"Hah? Hyuuga Hinata, si songong ini yang menabrak Toneri- _sama_?" Ujar gadis lainnya. Mereka mulai mengerumuni Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berani banget kau kembali ke sekolah! Mau apa lagi kau?" Tanya Tayuya seram. Di belakang Tayuya, Toneri yang merupakan korban tabrakan itu tersenyum licik.

"Hei gadis-gadisku, beri pelajaran untuk cewek tak tau diri ini! Dia sudah menabrak tubuh indahku dan membuatnya rusak! Kuperintahkan kalian untuk menyakiti cewek ini!" Perintah Toneri seenaknya.

"BAIK! TONERI- _SAMA_!" Seru semua _fangirls_ Toneri serempak. Mereka mengeluarkan benda tajam dari tas mereka, yaitu _cutter_ dan gunting. Mata Hinata melolot begitu melihat dua benda itu. Walau tidak dipegang, kedua tangan serta kaki Hinata tidak mau bergerak. Mereka membeku begitu saja. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya saat ini.

" _Aku benar-benar kagum melihatmu, Hinata. kau benar-benar tegar. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang melihat dirimu yang kuat! Bukan kuat secara fisik saja, namun secara batin!"_

Tiba-tiba, Hinata teringat pujian Naruto.

" _Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat Hinata yang terpuruk! Aku ingin melihat seorang Hinata yang kuat! Bukan yang terus terpuruk!"_

 _ **GREP!**_

"Eh? Oi lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau!" Seru Tayuya ketika melihat Hinata memegang tangannya dengan keras. Hinata memasang kuda-kuda. Kemudian bersiap untuk melempar Tayuya.

" _Kita kalahkan kutu kampret macam mereka!"_

 _ **SYUT …**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

"KYAAAA! SAKITT! SAKITTT!" Teriak Tayuya kesakitan. Pasalnya, Hinata melempar Tayuya dengan sangat keras, yang tentu saja membuat gadis berambut merah itu berteriak sangat keras. Gadis-gadis lainnya yang melihat adegan itu tercengang.

"Kita kalahkan kutu kampret macam mereka … Kau benar, Naruto." Gumam Hinata. Kemudian, Hinata menatap tajam kearah _fangirls_ Toneri. Ia berkata dengan seram …

"Kalian semua hanyalah orang yang lemah … Menyerang seseorang dengan berkelompok, memang kalian tidak malu hah? Kalian hanyalah sampah … SAMPAH YANG PANTAS DIBUANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN!" Teriak Hinata. Para _fangirls_ Toneri bergidik ketakutan.

"Sil-silahkan saja hajar kami! Palingan kamu akan dituduh menghajar cewek-cewek tak berdosa! HUH!" Tantang seorang gadis.

"Tak berdosa apanya hah?! Aku tak peduli! Aku akan menghajar kali—"

"YAK! SUDAH CUKUP HINATA!" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Secara spontan, semua orang disitu termasuk Hinata melihat kearah belakang, dan menemukan Uzumaki Naruto bersama Toneri yang sudah babak belur ditangannya.

"KYAAAA! TONERI- _SAMA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!"_ teriak _fangirls_ Toneri panik melihat keadaan Toneri saat ini.

"TIDAKKK! TONERI- _SAMA_! SIALAN KAU COWOK PIRANG! KAMI SEMUA AKAN MELAPORKANMU SEKALIGUS SI HINATA DENGAN TUDUHAN MENGHAJAR ORANG TANPA ALASAN! KAMI MEMPUNYAI BANYAK SAKSI DISINI! LIHAT SAJA! KALIAN PASTI AKAN DIKELUARKAN DARI SINI!" Ancam salah satu _fangirls_ Toneri.

"Yang akan dikeluarkan itu kalian! Disini banyak bukti, kalian tahu?" Balas Naruto sembari menunjukkan hasil 'foto' yang diambilnya sekaligus 'video' di sebuah ponsel. Pemuda itu tersenyum licik melihat reaksi _fangirls_ Toneri yang saat ini cuman bisa diam membeku. "Nah, Hinata, urusan kita selesai disini! Ayo pergi!" Ajak Naruto seraya melepaskan Toneri dari tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil tangan Hinata yang masih terdiam melihat kejadian tadi dan membawa Hinata pergi dari situ, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menangis karena tahu nasib mereka setelah ini. Dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

OOO

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu seenaknya Hinata!" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya. Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa. Naruto panik melihat Hinata tidak bereaksi apa-apa, "Hinata? Apa kau mar—"

Perkataan Naruto berhenti begitu Hinata memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih … TERIMAKASIH! TERIMAKASIH NARUTO! Kalau tidak ada kau, aku … aku … " Kata Hinata terbata-bata. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Sama-sama, Hinata!"

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

TanukiPon: HOREEE CHAPTER 4 JADII AHAHAHA. Semoga para readers suka deh dengan chapter ini. Saia benar-benar bersemangat ketika membuat chapter ini. Tapi perlu diketahui nih, Naruto dan Hinata ini belum _Falling In Love_. Baru sebatas teman aja – _friendzone? LOL-_. Baiklah, saatnya membalas review~

Filla Flow: Okayyy dah lanjut~

Salsabilla12: Yap! Sudah dihajar habis-habisan tuh MWAHAHAH *ditendang ke bulan* Nih dah lanjutt~

Guest: Kolak? Wah jadi lapar~

Makasih buat review, fav, dan follownya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa~

 **-Omake-**

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kau dapat darimana ponsel itu?" Tanya Hinata sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ponsel ini? Dapat dari nyopet dong! MWAHHAAHAH!" Tawa Naruto membahana. Hinata membelakakan matanya begitu mendengar kalau Naruto nyopet.

"A-APA?! Kau nyopet dari siapa hah?! Cepat balikkan!" Suruh Hinata. Naruto cuman senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Ini aku ambil dari cowok yang mempunyai gaya rambut aneh, mata _onyx_ , dan rambut hitam. Sok keren banget tuh cowok tau gak?" Balas Naruto malah curhat. Muka Hinata mendadak pucat mendengar si korban dari deskripsi Naruto.

' _Jangan-jangan … dia … '_

"HEII KAU TUKANG COPET! BALIKKIN PONSELLL AKUUUU" Teriak korban tersebut, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah …

Uchiha Sasuke.

Muka Hinata makin memucat.

"Eh pantat ayam kate! _Sorry_ banget tapi belum bisa aku balikin nih! Masih dipake soalnyaa!" Kata Naruto sambil ngejek gaya rambut si Sasuke, pantat ayam kate.

"APUAAA KATAMU! DURIAN BUSUK AJA SONGONG!" Ejek Sasuke gak mau kalah.

"HAHHH? DURIAN BUSUK?! MENDING DARIPADA UDAH PANTAT AYAM, KATE PULA!" Naruto malah manas-manasin.

"Satu masalah kelar, masalah lainnya dateng … Aduhh pusingg!" Gerutu Hinata. Pusing deh pala berbie.

* * *

Review dong cece-cece, koko-koko~


End file.
